Discovering Alice
by 8leavedClover
Summary: Alice lives what her parents call 'a perfect life' with money, pets, presents, a big house, staff, and much more. But the one thing she wants more than anything is to find the person who will love her more than anything.


_Hello any one reading! I wanted to kind of rewrite 'Wanting Isobel' but now it's Alice because i got bored of the name Isobel- no offence to anyone named Isobel- It mostly the same but different still. I stopped Wanting Isobel because I found writing awkward even thought I knew what would happen next- if that makes sense?_

Prologue

The two sisters sat on their twin beds, listening intently to their parents arguing downstairs,

"Please don't do this Ronan, THINK! their your girls up there! you can't do this, I won't let you!"

"Get out of my way Jennifer! I can do what t he hell I want in my own house!" his foot steps thundered down the stairs. The youngest sister whimpered and stared at her sister with her honey-brown eyes.

"It'll be fine, Alice. You don't have to worry." The eldest sister said climbing onto onto Alice's bed and pulling her onto her lap.

"But Hanna-" Ronan thumped on the bolted bed-room door. Alice whimpered. Hanna stroked her hair.

"I love you," she whispered

"Hanna,"

"More than anyone ever loved their sister-"

"OPEN THE DOOR, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

Hanna wiped a tear from Alice's face,_ 'every thing will be fine. I Promise.' _She said as the door burst open. He towered over them and said in a low commanding voice,

"Now you better listen to me: If you do or say _anything t_o ruin this for me, I'll kill you. Understand?" they nodded, "Good, get in the living room." They quickly obliged, scurrying out of the room and down the stairs. At the bottom, Jennifer stood looking utterly helpless,

"I'm sorry girl. I didn't know, I-" she broke down, sobbing and convulsing hysterically. Hanna rolled her eyes and steered Alice into the living room. She din't even try to run, they would catch them. They were bigger, stronger and faster. They didn't have a hope in Hell.

Two men sat on the beaten up sofa. Both were tall and muscular but one had a neatly cropped blond hair and the other had untidy brown hair. They looked up, the brunet spoke,

"This them?"

"Yeah you interested?" Ronan pushed them forward. The man walked over to Hanna,

"How old are you, kid?" he asked,

"Twelve." She lied He looked her up and down,

"I'd prefer the older one," he turned to the other man, "If that's aright with you, Lewis?" Lewis shrugged,

"I don't care," he pondered "In fact Amelia will probably like her more if she's young." he smiled at Alice, "I'll take that one." Hanna stepped closer to her sister and slipped her hand into Alice's. '_it's aright.'_

"Then it's settled." Ronan said loudly, "Philip, the older one's gonna cost you extra." Philip and Lewis payed up.

"Please show your selves out. Good doing business with you." he hesitated before saying, "good bye girls." Then he left and shut the door behind him.

Each man left with their girl and drove off in opposite directions.

_'Alice, can you hear me?'_

_'Hanna? What's happening?'_

_'It's okay Al, every things okay.' _

_'Where am I going?'_

_'your going to go away with that man for a while.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because-' _she said carefully, '_you see, that man's wife really wants a little girl but she can't have her own little girl, so she wants you to be her little girl.'_

after a pause Alice said_ 'What about you?' _Hanna didn't know what to say. She knew what was going to happen to her and she had accepted it but she knew Alice would not understand.

'_'I'm-' _she sucked in a deep breath, '_I'm gonna be this man's little girl. I'm gonna be fine. I love you Alice.'_

_'When can I see you again?' _another question she couldn't answer but it didn't matter. Alice will have forgotten her by the morning. she sighed,

_ 'soon'_

_'see you soon, Hanna.'_

_'Good-bye Alice.' _

"All right. That's enough." Said Philip, Hanna looked up at him. They were in a silver volvo speeding down the mostly empty motor way.

"you know what I want, huh?"

"Yes." she whispered. he could see it in his mind. she shivered,

"Good." he chuckled, "Were gonna have a lot of fun together."


End file.
